


One Bite Man

by chenlemyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemyeon/pseuds/chenlemyeon
Summary: Taeyong hates one thing from living together with his membersAnd Yuta done it several times





	One Bite Man

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAKAMOTO YUTA!
> 
> this fics was made for Yuta's birthday, hope yall enjoy it~

“Taeyong, can you put these on the counter?”, the manager says as he brings in packages of meals. The ahjumma who helps in their dorm can’t comes today since she got fever, so no one cooks at the moment. Taeyong can cook but the manager forgot to give him allowance to buy the ingredients, so he orders some food for tonight’s dinner.

Taeyong takes plastic bags consist the food and put it on the counter. He helps the manager to takes out the packages and prepare it for the members. There are lots of stuffs to eat, considering that the manager bought for 9 members meals. As he opens the packages, delicious scents start to filling his lungs, making him starving.

“YAY IT’S CHICKEN NIGHT!”, Donghyuck from behind screams as he found lots of fried chicken as tonight’s dinner. It’s not that fancy, since fried chicken is relatively cheap, but they finally get a chance to forget their diet’s plans for a night and enjoying the devil’s food (his manager called it that). As Donghyuck says that, one by one the members start to show up near the kitchen counter, surrounding the foods that their manager has buy for them.

Winwin already touches the chicken, while Youngho runs to the shelf to get some plates and chopsticks. They start to crowd the dining table as they can’t hold their hand for grabbing some of the chicken. It’s a common thing, Taeyong already get used to it. The members start to separate their own choice before back to eat it on the living room.

He takes some too, he picks the soysauce and cheese chicken, since he can’t stand the spicy one. Not for long, he finally done transfering the chicken to his own plate and ready to walks to the living room. He takes seat on the couch with plate of fried chicken on top of his laps. He starts to eat a piece of fried chicken as he watch the television.

He didn’t munch the entire piece since it’s a quite big piece. And then, someone grabs his wrist. He follows the hand and found the culprit. Yuta takes a bite from same place he bites. “You can  take your own piece, why would you take mine?”, Taeyong complains as Yuta starts chewing the bite. He didn’t take the biggest bite but it still annoys Taeyong the most.

Not because the size of the bite but the place. Taeyong known as the most clean and hygienic member among the members. He likes things to be clean and neat and hygienic. He can’t help it since it’s his habit, at least a good habit. The worst case is he can’t shares his dining utensils with others, even sharing glass and spoon (he still can share plates since he won’t put his mouth on it). And sharing same bites with others? Wow, that’s what Taeyong avoids the most.

Living with eight members in under same roof isn’t the easiest task for Taeyong. As leader, he always makes sure that all his members needs is filled, like food, sleep, and else. There’s also one time that he can’t stand his members different habits that possibly lead to some arguments, but luckily he can avoids the arguments. It’s been 10 months for him to live with others, he started to get hang of it.

But there’s one thing, one habit, from the members that he still can’t get over it. In dorm, there are 2 members who actually have same habit when it comes to food. The members call it ‘one-bite’ squad, consists Taeil and Yuta. This squad (Doyoung named it), has a habit of getting a bite of food that other members have. In Taeil case, most likely to eats the one that the members hold instead of grabbing to the plate. While Yuta, he likes to munch the one that members already bites on.

He usually eats the parts where there’s no any bite yet (like if the members takes the left side, he will takes the right). But when it comes to Taeyong’s, Yuta always bites the one that has Taeyong’s bite on. It’s uncomfortable for Taeyong, sharing same pieces and part of the food he eats. It’s unhygienic and dirty for Taeyong.

The Japanese focus back to the screen, still munching the bites. It’s unbelieveable, eventhough Taeyong has protested for many times. Taeyong decides to not continue eat the same piece (it’s the last piece of cheese chicken, unfortunately) and finishes the entire plate. He should do something about this shit before it drives him crazy.

The finally done with their schedule and they’re one their way back to the dorm. Both Mark and Donghyuck decides to sleep on Dreamies dorms this weekend, so there are only 7 members in 127 dorm. Taeyong sits on the very back of the car, sucking on his lollipop. As he listen to the music through his earphone, his eyes falls to the guy besides him. Yuta face the window as Taeyong stares him.

The night lights hits Yuta’s face several times, showing the feature of the man’s face. He wonders what inside Yuta’s head right now. Did he thinking about his family? His mother perhaps? Or Rapunzel the dog? As his ex-roommates, sometime he doesn’t know what the other thinks at the moment, he honestly wants him to be more open to him. He sighs and face the window instead, waiting for their rides reach the dorm.

As he mesmerized the view outside, he can feels someone taps his shoulder. He finds Yuta leaning closer to him, a bit too close for Taeyong. He pulls his earphone and looks at the latter. “What is it?”, the leader asks. Yuta touches the stick of the lollipop on Taeyong’s mouth. With pleading eyes, he asks for the lollipop.

“Wait, I’m gonna get the new one for you.”, Taeyong reaches his backpack but stopped by Yuta. Yuta shakes his head and pulling the lollipop from Taeyong’s mouth instead. “I want this one.”, he says as he put the lollipop to his mouth. Immediately Taeyong’s face heats up as he see the lollipop from his mouth transferred to Yuta’s.

It honestly looks disgusting and dirty, eating something from someone’s mouth. But at the same time he feels embarrassed on his own. Doesn’t that means that they... have indirect kiss? It seems to be but perhaps Yuta doesn’t really bother by that. He’s always be that one bite man, who always have that one bite from others food. Taeyong probably thinks too much about this.

The coach stops the music, giving the members some times to take their breaths. They been busy prepare for year-end show. Repeating same title songs and learning new choreography for their special stage. It’s really exciting since they will collaborate with other groups, Mark admits that. Taeyong walks towards his bag to take the water bottle, wanting to gulps the liquid.

“It’s exhausting, isn’t it?”, Youngho says as he leaning to the wall on his back. Taeyong just nods as he still controls over his breath. His eyes wanders to the entire room, monitoring the members. He glad that no one is collasped yet after this heavy practice. He’s really hoping that no one is sick on the show. He wipes his face with the face towel he brought with him.

Taeyong takes seat beside Youngho, with the bottle still on his grip. He tries to normilize his breath before talks further with Youngho. “Tae, I wonder what is happened between you two...”, Youngho opens the conversation, following with Taeyong raising his brows, wondering. “Us?”, Taeyong asks Youngho.

“Yuta and you. You guys seems distant lately. Uh, more like you avoiding him.”, Youngho says in not so loud volume, so only him can hear Youngho. He admits that he becomes distant with Yuta after they debut, but he didn’t know that he’s that distant with the latter. “Do you guys get into fight?”, Youngho asks again. Taeyong shakes his head as his eyes falls to the Japanese man across him. They don’t get into fight, they just... slightly grows apart. He can hears Youngho heavy sighs beside him.

“Well, good to hear that. As long as you guys alright, I should worry nothing.”, right after Youngho says that, Yuta walks towards both of them. With smile plastered on his face, he sits facing his friends. “What are you talking? You guys seems serious from where I sit over there.”, Yuta asks as he sits. Both Taeyong and Youngho just shakes their head, following with Yuta nods.

Yuta’s eyes falls to Taeyong’s bottle water, noticed by the leader. “Mind if I drink your water?”, Yuta asks as he snatches the bottle from Taeyong’s hand. Without Taeyong’s answer, Yuta already gulps the water from the same bottle, with his lips touching the bottle’s mouth, close to where Taeyong puts on his. Again, Taeyong annoyed by Yuta’s act but it way better than the lollipop and chicken one. He probably won’t use that bottle anymore.

No schedule day, and most of the members decide to stay at dorm, spends their short vacation. They usually have plans but not today. All of them seems want to rest at dorm and do pretty much nothing. Taeyong is on the kitchen, preparing lunch for the members. He decides to make simple fried rice and stir fry pork for his members, since the ahjumma can’t comes to help him.

“Need hand?”, Yuta asks as he leaning to the counter. Taeyong just shakes his head and focusing on his cooking. He almost finishes so there’s no need Yuta to help him. He takes a spoonful of fried rice, tasting it before serves it. It’s nice, as usual, and he loves it. “How is it?”, Yuta asks as he takes the spoon from Taeyong’s hand, scooping some of it from the fry pan. He then shoves it into his mouth.

Again, they sharing same spoon. Or more likely Yuta use his spoon. It makes Taeyong disgusted, it looks unhygienic but it’s awkwardly excite him. Yuta hands back the spoon to Taeyong after munching a spoonful of fried rice. Still disgusting to Taeyong, eventhough he can simply wash it and use it afterward. “It tastes good, you should oftenly cook for us.”, Yuta says as he helps Taeyong prepare the plates on the table.

They finishes their lunch quite fast, since they don’t eat anything much in the morning (only Yuta and Youngho who awake in the morning and munching a bowl of cereal). Taeil decides to wash the dishes since it’s his turn today. Other members back to their activity earlier while Yuta already walks back to his room. Taeyong realizes that he should talk about his dislikes towards sharing spoon and food with Yuta, since he been doing the stuffs quite often lately.

Taeyong then walks towards the room and knocks for few times. “Come in!”, Yuta’s muffled voice from the other side tells Taeyong to come. Taeyong opens the door and finds the younger lays on the bed with comic on his hand. Taeyong closes the door, gently, so he won’t shocks Yuta whatsoever. Yuta already sits on the bed, facing Taeyong. He smiles as nothing happens, yet. “What is it, Tae?”, Taeyong still stands across the younger, scratching his nape. He doesn’t know where to start, because it might be only him who feel this uneasiness for past months. “Listen, Yuta, you do know that I never share my dining utensils nor drink with anyone, right?”, the atmosphere starts to feel tight.

Yuta avoids Taeyong eyes, he knows that he makes mistake. “I wanna tell you that, I feel uncomfortable with sharing one thing that require mouth to touch it. And you’ve been doing stuffs, for... I don’t know, past 3 months? I’ve been counting each of the things but you seems don’t notice it...”, Taeyong pauses, he looks at Yuta, who’s been avoiding his eyes since the beginning. He probably aware with his act long time ago. Taeyong sighs, and continue.

“So, I just wanna ask you to not doing the stuff again, it’s honestly uncomfortable for me, well I still will share food with you but not like this, okay? I hope you understand my concern.”, Taeyong ends it, and ready to leave the room. His hand is already on the door knob, but he can feel a pair of hands pulling his waist, making him stumble backward. He face Yuta who stands behind him. “Yuta?”, Taeyong calls the younger as Yuta strengthen the grips around Taeyong. Yuta didn’t answer, instead he buries his face on Taeyong’s nape.

“What’s wrong?”, Taeyong’s confused seeing Yuta act like this. He can feels warm breath around his neck, making him slightly shivers. He then turns his body, facing Yuta in front of him. He can see Yuta’s sulky face, he never seen that since debuting as idol. He touch Yuta’s face, wanting the younger to face him. “Look at me, Yuta. What’s wrong? Tell me.”, Taeyong asks again as he gently lifts Yuta’s face.

“I... wanna say sorry of what I have done before,”, Yuta pauses, he clears his throat and continue. “The reason why I done that is...”, Yuta stops again, he nervously looks at Taeyong. He doesn’t know if this a right thing or not, he tries to calm himself before starts again. “D-don’t mad at me, okay? I do that because I... want to kiss you.”, Yuta lowers his head again, avoiding Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong widen his eyes, not believing on what Yuta says. Kiss... him? In what point Yuta wants to kiss him?

“Wa-wait. What?”, Taeyong asks to confirm, he probably hear it wrong. “I said, I want to kiss you. I know that you don’t like to share things that require mouth to touch it, I know that well. Don’t you think being your roommate for three years won’t make me know everything about you?”, Yuta sighs, he notices Taeyong rosy cheeks after his confession. Taeyong probably didn’t notice it.

“May I ask you... why?”, Taeyong can feel his face burning as hell, embarrassed on what Yuta just said to him. And now is Yuta’s turn to blush so hard, both of them can’t look at each other eyes. Yuta keep rub his nape while Taeyong plays with his shirt. They remain silent for a seconds. “I... like you? I have crush on you, honestly, yes. You have that kissable lips. Ugh, I don’t know, I just want to taste that lips of yours.”, Yuta seems can’t stop himself, he’s blabbering all of his true feeling. Hearing that making Taeyong blushes for more, it’s his first time hearing that from Yuta. He then lifts his head and facing Yuta again.

“You-you can say that at first! You don’t need to do those stuffs if you want to kiss me...”, Taeyong wants to slap his own mouth. Yuta starts grinning as soon as he hears that from Taeyong. Taeyong can see the younger’s smile from ear to ear that makes his heart beats faster. “You don’t mind?”, Yuta asks to confirm. Taeyong just nods as Yuta leaning closer to Taeyong. He holds both of Taeyong’s hands, closing the gap between their face. Taeyong close his eyes as he wait Yuta to makes move. He can feel warmth and softness on top of his lips. Yuta gently kiss Taeyong’s thin lips, enjoying the moment.

He then pulls the kiss and watches Taeyong avoiding his eyes. He smiles as Taeyong’s cheeks turn more red than before. “You’re so cute, Tae.”, he lightly pecks Taeyong’s lips again before got smack on his head from Taeyong.

 


End file.
